Scarlett's Turn
by Kitten4
Summary: Events following "Gone With The Wind"
1. Default Chapter

Title: Scarlett's Turn

Rating: PG for now

Author: Cutekitty74

Timeline: This begins shortly after Rhett's departure from Scarlett at the end of "Gone With The Wind."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of "Gone With The Wind" , just the story line…

Feedback is appreciated. Please send comments to Cutekitty74@yahoo.com

Thank you for reading my story, I hope that it you enjoyed it! Please be gentle this is the first Gone With The Wind story I have ever written!

The rain bit at her bare face as she watched the small casket laid to final rest. She watched the scene play out as Ashley threw himself toward the hole, only to be stopped by his sister. She had spent so many tears she felt she had no left for her best friend, her sister, but they came freely yet again. She turned and 

walked away from the cemetery, from her past. Scarlett had one last reserve of strength left as she yet again closed her heart and would survive. She reached her carriage, climbed in and ordered the driver to take her to the train station. She would leave behind everything and start anew, start trying to raise the surviving children she had, try to live. 

Had she turned she would have seen the stunned looks of the Old Guard as they watched her mask break, even for a moment. Perhaps Scarlett did have a heart and perhaps they had judged her wrong. She was ungodly pale and looked to have lost a considerable amount of weight. Had the mighty Mrs. Butler finally taken on too much, too much loss. Many watched the carriage disappear into the rain soaked day seeing that it did not return the direction that it had come, but instead away from it.

Another stood near an oak tree, away from the group of mourners also took note of her broken expression. He came not only to pay respect to a great woman, but to also see how Scarlett handled everything. He saw something the others could not, that the spark in her eyes was gone and he was partly to blame for that. He also noted what the others had, she looked like walking death. Had he caused this? Turning also from the cemetery he went in the opposite direction of his wife and returned to their home, his mind running trying to figure out what all it had meant. He was surprised that she did not try to stop Ashley, that she separated herself from the group. Mayhap he had judged her wrong yet again. He would give it time, they needed to think apart. His thoughts went to their parting words, she on the floor pleading with him to give her another chance declaring her love and he walking out. Had he even listened to the words she had said, their meaning, no he had been hurting like never before and chose not to see what her eyes told. He now stood at the threshold of their home. So many memories, some good, but mostly bad. He entered the house to find it ghostly silent. Making his way to her room, he hesitantly entered. Looking around he found all of her possessions in place. He entered her massive closet to find every dress hanging perfectly in place awaiting her choice. Then he thought back to how she was dressed at the burial, she was wearing a mourning dress, but not just any dress it was the one she had worn at Frank's funeral. Rhett had not noticed that at the time and had thought she had gotten rid of that dress years ago. None of this made sense, why would she leave without taking at least some of her things and why would she be dressed in something so obviously worn and old. The door opening downstairs caught his attention and he made his way back to the top of the stairs to see Prissy entering. 

She jumped when she saw him "Mister Rhett yous scared me" she said in a half cry.

"I'm sorry Prissy I did not mean to startle you, but now that I have your attention do you mind telling me where everyone is?" asked Rhett in an unemotional tone. He would not give the servants, especially Scarlett's the pleasure of knowing if he was worried about her Mistress.

Prissy did not show any outward sign that his question should be out of place. She was quite aware of how he had left poor Miss Scarlett. She knew that Miss Scarlett was slowly going to kill herself if she didn't get away from here "Whys Mister Rhett she and the children done went home" she replied in an even tone.

Rhett stood there trying to make sense of the silly woman before him. He made his way down the stairs to stand in front of her "What do you mean home" he paused trying to bite down the emotion he felt building in his voice "this is their home." He now stood in front of the scared servant staring down at her.

Prissy tried to clear her throat and answered in a shaky voice "Mister Rhett she done said this ain't her home no mores and went to Tara" she silently prayed that she would not see the anger that her Mistress had just a few days prior.

Rhett said nothing, but his mind was once again a blur with thought "Of course she went home to Tara, that place is like healing medicine for her. Fine let her retreat there and I will give us some time apart, then we will talk, yes time that is all they needed. He once again turned his attention to the girl before him and spoke in a lighter tone "Are you here to collect her things then?" he questioned.

Prissy gulped and stared at the floor "Wells not exactly, she done sent me here for some of the children's things, she says she don't want anything that came of her time here" she dared to look up at him "I's sorry Mister Rhett, but that's all's I can say or she will tan my hide" Prissy took his moment of thought and snuck off to the back of the house before he could speak to her again.

Rhett stood for several minutes running the servant's words over and over again in his head. She had said Scarlett wanted nothing of her time here, so he had gone too far this time. He needed to get to Tara and straighten this out now or God knows what that woman would do, she was capable of anything she set her mind to. Hadn't he admired that in her for years and now he would be the victim of that irrational mind and it's choices. Rhett ran from the house to his carriage and ordered the driver to get him to the train station as fast as the horses could go.

From a window in the parlor stood Prissy with a smile upon her face "Well that serves him right" she thought "Miss Scarlett might not be the nicest woman in the world, but he needed to be brought down a peg or two" she turned from the window and made her way upstairs to the Children's room and began packing their clothing "Wells it ain't like I totally lied to him" she thought to herself as she once again justified her actions in her mind "Miss Scarlett did say she wouldn't need any of her fancy clothing" she paused smiling at herself "I's just didn't tell him that she kept simpler clothing at Tara." Prissy finished packing and turned to leave the mansion that she had called home for many years. She carried the bags to the bottom of the stairs and to the door. She turned and took one last look at the imposing home "I's think this is gonna be one lonely house from now on" she said just barely above a whisper before she left.

Scarlett arrived at Tara to see that the children were already to leave again. She had telegrammed ahead to Sullen to have their things packed and ready and that she had decided against staying at Tara for awhile. Ella ran to meet her mother as Scarlett made her way up the stairs of her once glorious home "Momma Momma" the child called "Momma is it true we are going on a trip."

Scarlett really looked at her daughter and saw how much the child had changed, she was becoming quite a beauty. Ella's eyes had darkened to the same shade of green as hers and her ginger hair had darkened to a deep blonde with slight red highlights. Scarlett thought to herself "Yes they were right, ugly babies do become beauties." Now finding her voice "Yes darling we are going on a long trip to visit relatives even your Mother hasn't met." Scarlett smiled at her daughter as she watched the child process this information.

Ella looked up to her mother "Oh Momma we will have a great adventure" with that she turned to run back to the house to say goodbye to her Aunt and cousins.

Wade stood on the porch watching the scene play out. He never saw his mother like this before. What ever Uncle Rhett had done had crushed her. His Mother in his eyes was a tower of strength. He had never witnessed his Mother cry before, and after seeing her break from what Rhett had done and with all the loss they had suffered he found a new respect for her, she was a caring person who just perhaps had a hard time showing it. He would make it up to her and make sure she never cried like that again. Finding his voice "Mother this will be good for all of us, won't it, I mean to get away from everything" he said in a quiet voice.

Scarlett looked upon her first borne with pride. He was turning into a fine young man. She held regrets with him the most for all the hardships and lack of attention she had shown him, but somehow she had managed to raise a marvelous son "Yes Wade and I would like to get going as soon as possible" she turned to the carriage still waiting "We have to get to Jonesboro and catch our train" turning back to him and seeing genuine happiness in his brown eyes "and hopefully by the end of the week we will begin our adventure on the ocean" she paused before meeting him full on "perhaps I will find myself and be the Mother to you and your sister that I should have been all along." Tears filled her eyes again and she still could not believe she had anymore to spare.

Wade rushed down the stairs and embraced his mother about the waist "Oh Mother I could not of asked for a better Mother on all of the earth" he looked up to her again "If you weren't so strong I don't know what would of happened to all of us and I don't ever want you to change." Scarlett held her son and said a silent prayer of thanks for this, this is what she needed, her family.

Clearing her voice and wiping away her tears "Well come on you silly goose we have to get going, now go and get your sister" she said with a genuine smile upon her face. Wade ran back into the house.

An hour and half later Scarlett and her children were taking their seats on the train to take them to Atlanta again and then to Charleston, from there they would board a ship to Ireland and away from Georgia and her problems forever. She would search out her Pa's family and hopefully find the peace she so desperately wanted. Her eyes clouded over in thought as she pondered where her small family would go as she called back to memory the tales her father had told so many years ago.

Wade turned to his mother to see she was lost in thought again. He would have to be the man of the Family now and take care of her, that is what she needed someone to look out for her instead of hurting her. Wade turned his attention to the window and watched the departing passengers from the train just arriving from Atlanta. His breath caught as he saw Rhett Butler stepping off the train. He pulled back from the window and drew the curtain closed.

Scarlett noticed this as she came back from her thoughts "Wade honey why did you close the curtain." she asked startled by his action. Wade so loved to watch all the people at the stations.

Wade gulped as he turned to his Mother "The rainy weather was making me sad" he lied and prayed his Mother bought it.

"Oh" was all Scarlett said.

Wade breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want her to see Rhett there. What was the man doing, coming to finish his Mother off for good. No Rhett Butler would not hurt his Mother again if he could help it. He turned back to his Mother and let thoughts of Rhett retreat in his mind as his Mother began telling them tales of Ireland and all she knew of Grandpa O'Hara's family.

The train left the station and their adventure began.

Rhett never saw the boy in the window of the other train. His only thought was of Scarlett and trying to get to her before she did something "But what would she do" he questioned himself again. He was agitated at the thoughts that followed. "She would do something drastic, everything she does is dramatic" he mumbled to himself as he went in search of a horse for the ride to Tara. Something made him stop and take notice of the departing train. He stood for several moments with a feeling rushing over him, was there something on that train he needed. He shook his head "No Prissy said she was returning to Tara and to Tara I will go" he headed in the opposite direction of his wife yet again.

TBC


	2. Chapter two

Title: Scarlett's Turn - part 2

Rating: PG for now

Author: Cutekitty74

Timeline: This begins shortly after Rhett's departure from Scarlett at the end of "Gone With The Wind."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of "Gone With The Wind" , just the story line…

Feedback is appreciated. Please send comments to Cutekitty74@yahoo.com

Thank you for reading my story, I hope that it you enjoyed it! Please be gentle this is the first Gone With The Wind story I have ever written!

The journey to Tara seemed to take forever to Rhett, a growing pain in his heart told him that he was wrong in leaving her. He had let his own pain overshadow her attempt "Why didn't I listen" he mumbled to himself as he pushed the horse on down the rain soaked road "The look in her eyes was the truth." Around the bend in the road he went and up the extensive drive to Tara. First he took in how the house had changed since his last visit with Scarlett, he could see much improvement, but it would never hold the former glory it once did. Dismounting he approached the house two steps at a time, unaware of the fear that his eyes held. He was about to knock when the door opened. There stood Mammy.

"Mister Rhett" she began as she stepped out to the porch and closed the door "What brings yous to Tara?" she asked. Her old face showing no emotion to him.

Rhett cleared his throat "I need to see Scarlett" there was a desperation in his voice.

Mammy sensed his desperation "Well Mister Rhett my lamb isn't here" she said in a cool voice "she done took her children and left."

Rhett processed what Mammy had said "But how, I would of caught her at the station" he stopped as he realized what the feeling had meant at the station, she was on that train, leaving him "Thank you Mammy" he turned and left without another word.

Mammy watched him as he rode like thunder down the road away from Tara "What am I to do with you two" she mumbled as she thought of the loss in Miss Scarlett's eyes when she left and now the desperation in his "One of these days they might grow up" she finished as she set her old bones down on the swing and watched the fading dust settle on the road "One of these days."

The trip to Atlanta went with no trouble. Prissy met them at the station and gave them the bags. They traded trains and headed to Charleston. Wade watched Atlanta fade from site and felt relief that Rhett had not found them yet. He turned to his Mother and saw her eyes were still dull and lifeless "Mother" he whispered catching her attention.

"Yes dear" replied Scarlett.

"Mother please tell me again about the Tara in Ireland, I can't wait to see it" he smiled hoping to get her mind on other things.

Scarlett looked down upon her son and was very aware of his tactics and how he was trying to get her to think of other things than her current situation. She smiled "Well my Pa used to say that there wasn't a more beautiful place than the real Tara. The green grass goes on for miles and is the shade of emeralds. The castle that used to stand atop Tara was a King's home and many parties were held there."

Wade smiled as his Mother's voice lifted and a light came back to her eyes "Mammy was right about Mother" he thought "She gets her strength from Tara, no matter which Tara." He listened to tales of the little people and fairies of Ireland and couldn't wait to see it for himself. He interrupted his Mother "You talk as though you have already been there" he said.

Scarlett smiled and shook her head "Well your Grandpa had a unique way of telling a tale to make you feel as though you were really there, but my Mother would shake her head at the stories and say they were exaggerated."

"Tell me about Grandma" Ella peeped up. She had always wondered what her Grandmother had been like, she had heard all kinds of stories about her Grandpa, but not many of her.

Scarlett gathered Ella on her lap and began to tell them about their Grandmother and what a great lady she was. 

And this is how they passed their time until dinner and then a nap before arriving at Charleston. They wasted no time and were soon aboard the ship that would take Scarlett and her children to her Father's home. Once settled in their adjoining rooms Scarlett let the reality of her life hit her again. She had lost so much, her daughter, her best friend and now her husband. She frowned more when she thought of Rhett and how she had hurt him over the years. Mammy had been right about her she was a spoiled child and now must pay the consequences of her actions. Her thoughts then turned to her living Children and how in just a short time they had grown closer. Her last thoughts were a promise she made to herself and them to be the best Mother she could. She drifted off to a dreamless sleep, so exhausted from the days travels. This morning they were in Atlanta and late this evening they were leaving all the nightmares behind. But as the night wore on the same nightmare came, the fog closing in on her and she could not find her way out. This time she could make out a figure in the fog and as she ran closer she saw it was Rhett. His face cold as he had been on there last meeting repeating those horrible words to her again "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn" over and over again until she awoke with a start. She was drenched in sweat. Her eyes alive with fear from the dream and anger "How dare he walk away" she hissed. She got up, went to her wash basin and threw cold water on her face to wash the dream away. Glancing at the clock she realized it was not too early to begin her day. As she changed she realized she was going to have trouble dressing with out Prissy's help, but she had left Prissy and everyone behind. Standing in the middle of her room she looked defeated again "Of course I just jump in without thinking again" at that a sleepy Ella entered her room. Scarlett turned to her daughter "Honey what are you doing up?" she asked.

Ella looked at her Mother's clothing and let out a giggle "Mother are you having problems?" she asked pointing at the half buttoned dress.

Scarlett found herself laughing at this too "Yes I do believe I am, Thank goodness I had the sense to have the stays that tied in front."

"I can help you Mother" Ella said "I used to help dress Bonnie."

Scarlett's smiled fell a bit at the mention of her youngest child, but she pushed the pain to the small dark place and locked it up "Well good, cause I think I would have to hide in here all day without your help."

Daughter helped Mother and Mother helped daughter. Wade was up before too long and they left for the dinning room in search of breakfast laughing at the mornings events. On the way to the dinning room Scarlett stopped one of the crewmen and inquired if there was a girl to help her with some personal matters. She wasn't the least bit embarrassed by his shocked expression, and gladly took his directions to find there was a maid aboard who would help her. For the remainder of their trip she pushed Rhett from her mind, at least during the day. He would haunt her nights, but as the days turned to weeks aboard the ship she noticed that he was not torturing her as much. Perhaps she was right to distance herself from him, space is what she need to mend her broken heart and soul.

While Scarlett's luck had held out Rhett's had not. When he finally arrived back in Atlanta he had found the house empty and no sign of his estranged family. Disheartened he thought of the only person who might know where she was "If she was leaving she wouldn't leave her affairs to the wind" he mumbled as he made his way downtown "No she would have taken care of her store and mills before she left." Rhett found himself standing in the waiting room of Uncle Henry's Law Office. He knew Scarlett trusted no other when it came to her business affairs. After a few moments he was shown to the old man's office.

When Rhett looked at Henry he could see the man was in no mood to speak to him 'Well Mr. Butler what do I owe this pleasure" he said in a cold tone as he gestured Rhett to take a seat.

Rhett bit back a remark, this man might be the only one who knows where his wife had gone "Henry I won't waste time with words" he paused trying to gather himself, only Scarlett could throw him off as bad as he had been since he saw her at the funeral "I need to find Scarlett and I was hoping she had let onto you where she was headed."

Henry looked down on Rhett, his voice was still cold "Let me begin by telling you this Mr. Butler, Scarlett will always be my niece whether I approve of her actions or not, but you sir I owe nothing too" he raised his hand to silence Rhett as he continued "I have heard the tale, and yes the whole tale from her already. You have broken her and I fear if it were not for her children she would have killed herself" he took note of Rhett's face dropping at mention of suicide "Yes that is exactly how bad she was. I have sent her somewhere to get away from here and gather herself again" he finished.

Rhett stood "Well sir since you know the whole tale I will not bother with my side" he paused "I just need to find her, I have made the worst mistake of my life" Rhett pleaded.

Henry shook his head in agreement "Yes I do believe you have, for you two are a perfect match, but both too volatile for your own good" he paused as he chose his next words "I gave her my word I would not tell you where she went" again he paused watching Rhett hanging on his words. He had never seen Rhett Butler so out of sorts, perhaps he shouldn't stand in his way "I can not tell you exactly where they have gone, but I will tell you this, she has gone to find her heritage" he sat down watching Rhett reaction carefully. He saw his eyes light up as he figured it out.

Rhett turned to the old man and smile for the first time in days "Thank you Henry" with that he turned and left. He now knew where he had to go, he was shocked to think that she would travel so far by herself with two children, but then nothing Scarlett did ever surprised him. He had to make arrangements to catch her. He would be weeks behind her, and he felt an urgency, as if something bad was going to happen. He went yet again to the station, this time he knew the trail to follow…

TBC


	3. Scarlett's Turn Chapter Three

Title: Scarlett's Turn - part 3

Rating: PG for now

Author: Cutekitty74

Timeline: This begins shortly after Rhett's departure from Scarlett at the end of "Gone With The Wind."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of "Gone With The Wind" , just this story line…

Feedback is appreciated. Please send comments to Cutekitty74@yahoo.com

Thank you for reading my story, I hope that it you enjoyed it! Please be gentle this is the first Gone With The Wind story I have ever written!

Their journey aboard the ship was now in it's fifth day. Scarlett had managed to keep herself occupied during the day and pushing herself to the point of exhaustion amusing the children. Making her sleep come without tormenting dreams. The sixth night her plan failed and her subconscious took over.

Scarlett's dreamscape……..

The blasted fog surrounded her yet again. Fear filled her as she began to make her way through the fog, not knowing where she was going. Suddenly someone was before her. As she neared the person she found her sister Sullen in tears. Scarlett found her voice "Sue what's wrong?"

Sullen turned to her, her voice full of rage "You stole him?" she hissed. She reached her hand out and slapped Scarlett across the face. Before Scarlett could react Sullen was gone.

Confusion filled her as she stood there. She then continued her journey through the fog. Another person came to her, this time it was Charles.

"Scarlett" he said in a quiet voice "how could you deceive me so?" His soft brown eyes filled with emotion "You should of never married me" He turned from her.

Scarlett reached out to him and took his shoulder forcing him to turn around "I am sorry" she said in a soft voice. But it was Frank who now faced her. His face was full of pain.

"You killed me with your lies" he hissed and as he shook her hand from him "You took away the only happiness I could of known." He began to walk away from her.

"No Frank you don't understand" she pleaded, but he continued away from her until he disappeared into the fog. Scarlett fell to her knees "Why does this keep haunting me." A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the situation as she looked up to meet Wade and Ella standing above her.

"Oh children" she said with relief as she tried to hug them, but they pulled away "What is wrong?"

Wade stood taller for a moment "Mother what game are you up to?" he questioned in a serious voice.

"No game Wade" she began with tears filling her eyes "I love you and want to make up for the past."

Wade pulled his hand from her and shook it in disgust "No Mother you can never make for the pain you have caused us." He took the silent Ella's hand and pulled her away with him "Find someone else to replace them with" he said in a low voice as they faded into the fog.

Scarlett screamed "STOP IT." She got up and began running blindly through the fog. She knew not where she was running to, but stopped when she crashed into someone. Looking up she was met by Ashley Wilkes's cold stare "My dear Scarlett, I am so sorry I can not love you anymore, my heart belongs to only one."

"Ashley I don't love you anymore, please understand" she paused "I understand now that you could never love me that way, we are too different."

"My dear Scarlett, I am so sorry I can not love you anymore, my heart belongs to only one" he repeated in the same dull tone.

"I understand Ashley" she said again.

"My dear Scarlett, I am so sorry I can not love you anymore, my heart belongs to only one" again he repeated.

Scarlett back away from him "Stop it Ashley" she screamed covering her ears with her hands as he repeated the same words over and over again. Her screams drown him out and she opened her eyes to see him gone and Melanie standing there.

"Scarlett darling please don't cry" her honey sweet reassuring voice filled the air "I understand everything now and blame you for nothing."

Scarlett stared unable to speak as Melanie continued "Darling you are so strong you will carry on, but please be kind to Captain Butler, he loves you so" and she also disappeared.

Scarlett began to fear who would be the next of her skeletons to face. Her answer came all to soon as a young Bonnie came skipping from the fog to her Mother. Her smile lit her tiny face "Momma" she said brightly as she jumped to her mother's arms. Scarlett wrapped her arms around her youngest and held her tight. Bonnie became suddenly cold and stiff. Scarlett pushed her back to be met by cold pale blue eyes. Bonnie's voice came softly "Did you ever really love me Momma?" as she too vanished from Scarlett's arms.

Scarlett fell to the ground, defeated by her own demons, sobbing into the cold ground. Footsteps again pulled her up to face another. Rhett stood before her. Dressed as he was when she last saw him. His eyes cold and hard "Well what do you have to say for yourself Mrs. Butler?" he questioned her as she still sat upon the ground "Never mind my dear I really don't give a damn to hear your lies anymore." He turned to walk away.

"Rhett" she managed to say in a weak voice, tears streaming her face "I am sorry." 

He paused for a moment before speaking with his back still to her "Wake up Scarlett, but don't run too far."

She watched him fade away as the fog seemed to lift.

………………………………

Scarlett awoke soaked in sweat in her suite on board the ship. "I will wait in Ireland" she whispered into the night "I will wait and see what happens this time." She fell back upon her bed and was granted a dreamless sleep this time.

Back in Charleston Rhett was boarding a ship heading to Ireland. "I will find her and tell her, truly this time how I feel" he thought to himself as he entered his state room. He walked to the small bar and poured a brandy. Letting his mind drift to her "I am just as guilty as her with the lies and deceit" he smiled as he confessed to himself "just that I usually lied by refusing to speak the truth" he downed the drink and began unpacking his bags for his journey after Scarlett. Another thought entered his head as he opened his bag "Will I forever be chasing this woman" a smile lit his face as the answer came to him "Of course I will."


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Scarlett's Turn - Chapter 4

Rating: PG for now

Author: Cat

Timeline: This begins shortly after Rhett's departure from Scarlett at the end of "Gone With The Wind."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of "Gone With The Wind" , just this story line…

Feedback is appreciated. Please send comments to Cutekitty74@yahoo.com

Thank you for reading my story, I hope that it you enjoyed it! Please be gentle this is the first Gone With The Wind story I have ever written!

The land of her Father laid before her. Her soul would find the strength to carry on, she hoped, here. She looked to her children and tears filled her eyes "I will live for them" she whispered as the ship entered the port. In a few minutes the next chapter in her life would begin, with or without Rhett Butler in it. Secretly within her heart she stilled prayed that it would be a life with him. Gathering herself she took the small hands offered and they began their decent from the large ship.

Wade watched the emotions play over his Mother's features as she stared out to the land before them and then when she looked to them. He knew her heart was broken and prayed that time would heal the once strong woman that stood before him so fragile now. "I hope we never see that man again" he thought to himself "he has destroyed everything he has ever touched" as they neared the steps that would take them from the safety of the ship to the new land before him. His mind began to fall back to the tales his Mother had told on their journey. He hoped this was the way to help her find her strength again, she looked so weak and tired. 

The woman that set foot upon the Irish soil was far from the woman who set out on this journey some weeks ago. Her eyes were still the fiery green, but they held a dull light now. Her body was reduced in size considerably, but the strength to survive was still their in her walk as she led the children away in search of their luggage and passage to a hotel. People passing by her took notice of the hunger in her eyes and the fragility of the frame that carried them. She was a woman who was fighting a war, she was a woman who had lost something, something that was great to her.

An hour later they were in the lobby of a hotel, registering for rooms. Once in the safety of their rooms, her strength gave out. Scarlett set the children to unpacking their bags as she entered her own bedroom. Her trek was stopped as she caught glimpse of herself in the large mirror set against the far wall. A ghost of her past stood before her, a woman she had laid to rest many years ago. She had the same look she held after the war. Thoughts of the war brought back horrid memories of pain and starving. Scolding herself she knew their was no reason for her to be starving she neared the reflection. Her skin ghostly pale, her cheek bones apparent against it. The only life in her appearance were that of her eyes and even they looked dull and lifeless. Scarlett backed away from the image, her hand to her mouth in horror. She rushed to the bed and threw herself down. Tears fell again as she wished she had Mammy or her Mother to tell her everything was going to be alright. But nothing would ever be the same, she had lost Rhett, she had lost Bonnie and even the love of Wade and Ella could not fill the void that had taken control of her heart and soul. She had been a fool again, trying to make herself believe that she could carry on, but she was tired of fighting, tired of trying. With the last of her strength her voice filled the empty room "DAMN YOU RHETT BUTLER" she screamed "DAMN YOU TO HELL" and she collapsed in a faint.

This is how Wade found her. She appeared to be sleeping, but would not stir. Fear filled him as he thought she was slowly dying. He ran to find help.


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Scarlett's Turn - Chapter 5

Rating: PG for now

Author: Cutekitty74

Timeline: This begins shortly after Rhett's departure from Scarlett at the end of "Gone With The Wind."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of "Gone With The Wind" , just this story line…

Feedback is appreciated. Please send comments to Cutekitty74@yahoo.com

Thank you for reading my story, I hope that it you enjoyed it! Please be gentle this is the first Gone With The Wind story I have ever written!

A week had passed since her collapse. A local doctor had been called, his diagnosis was a simple one, she had pushed herself too far and needed rest and food. Scarlett all too soon became aware how much Wade had matured without her knowledge. He took over as the man of the house and made sure she was on the path to good health. During her week of bed rest Scarlett reviewed her life with Rhett and their stormy relationship. She acknowledged the mistakes she had made and soon realized that he had tried in his own way to make their marriage work, if only she would of let go of her stupid obsession with Ashley sooner. She and Rhett could have been happy, they were matched in spirit and body for one another. But with all this knowledge now accepted she also had to accept the fact that it was over. She had pushed him too far, and now had to pay for the consequences of her actions as well as his. She had to live, it was her turn to live for herself, for her children. So with her new found courage she arose from her bed some eight days after fainting and pushed forward. She again thought of the Tara that her Father talked of, yes she and the children would visit there and then return to her own Tara. She would offer Sullen and Will whatever it took to take the plantation back and she would break her back to restore it. Work had pulled her through before and now it would do it again. No she couldn't run from her problems any more, no that was Rhett's way of dealing with things, hers was to face it head on.

"Mother" Wade slightly yelled as he entered her rooms to find her standing before her wardrobe "What on earth are you doing out of bed." A look of worry etched on his young face.

Scarlett giggled at the look on his face, he so much reminded her of Mammy at times like this when she was being scolded. Well enough of that Wade has to be child for once "Now Wade honey, I am feeling much better and thought we should get going to see Grandpa's Tara" she paused as she watched his young face alight with joy at the news "and then I think we should go home" at the last his face fell slightly.

"Mother you are not going" he began, his voice sad.

Scarlett raised her hand to stop the boy "No Wade I am not going back there" she turned, walked to the grand window. She gazed out the window past the busy streets and houses to the emerald hills in the distance, Tara was out there and she had to see it just once "No Wade I have something to do here and then I want to go home, home to my Tara." She turned to him with tears forming in her green eyes "I want to bring it back to the way Pa and Mother had it in my youth so that I can give it to you and Ella, your own Tara." Her lips trembled as she fought to hold her emotions at bay. Wade's eyes as wide as saucers stared back at her, Charles's eyes staring back at her.

"Oh Mother Ella will be so happy, but Mother what about Aunt Sullen she doesn't like you or us very much." Wade almost regretted the words as soon as they were spoken. He was never to talk ill of anyone, a true gentleman wouldn't, and Aunt Melly had always said that he was to be a true gentleman just like his father.

"Oh Wade honey" she grabbed the boy in a hug "If you are worried that I would be upset by those words about your Aunt" Scarlett hugged him tighter as she laughed "Fear not for I am sure I have far worse things I could say about Sue." Scarlett broke the embrace and pulled back "No go and get your sister for we are leaving here and we have lots to do."

Scarlett watched with joy as her young man ran out of the room, yes she would still be the lady her Mother had always wanted her to be and she would be the Mother that Rhett had said she couldn't be. She turned back to her wardrobe and began pulling the items out, setting them on the bed to be packed, they would leave in two hours.

Two hours later, Scarlett with her children in tow and their baggage awaited confirmation that another ship heading back would be leaving in the morning. She secured the trunks to be sent to the ship and a carriage to take them to the Tara of her Father. They would spend the night in a small village not far from Tara and return in the morning to catch the ship home. Wade and Ella watched in awe how their Mother handled the affairs as if she were buying a new bonnet. Their Mother was once again in control and safety was secured again, but she had changed, the hardness in her tone and eyes were gone and now a softness filled them. Ella smiled as the look in her Mother's eyes made her think of Aunt Melly, her Mother had looked upon her the way her dear Aunt had. Within twenty minutes they were off on their short trip with over night bags in tow.

Three hours later they climbed the hill to the ruins of Tara. Scarlett again recalled the tales her Father had told in her youth of the castle that had stood on this spot centuries before. The children ran off to play as Scarlett knelt to the ground. She scooped up a handful of the rich black soil, staring at it she recalled the words of her Father "Land Katie Scarlett, Land is the only thing worth fighting for" she closed her eyes and thought of her Father. Allowing a single tear fall she placed the dirt in a small bag and placed in her purse. Standing she turned to her children "Come children we have to get going" and so the small family left and again turned toward home.


	6. Chapter Six

The trip home had resulted in Scarlett doing more soul searching and several attempts at a letter to Rhett. Finally she came to terms with the reality of her life, she had lost, but would not give into lost dreams. She would go on, she would live, letting the past rest in peace. In her mind she realized that to save the marriage at this point was hopeless, too much water had passed under the bridge. She didn't know if she could look into his eyes and not feel some anger at the acts he had done to her, as well she was aware of her own actions and could not blame him for not wanting to look upon her. She closed her eyes and let another tear fall as she signed the now completed letter. She carefully folded it and placed it in an envelope. After sealing the letter she placed it in her hand bag and began gathering the last of her possessions. The ship had arrived in the Charleston Port and she and the children had to get moving.  
  
Wade and Ella were quiet on the short trip from the Harbor to the Butler home. They had met their Step-Grandmother only twice and neither had really formed an opinion of her, other than she was their Step-Father's Mother. When the carriage came to a stop both children began to get ready to get out, but were stopped by their Mother's soft voice "Children" she began "I will only be a moment. Please wait in the carriage." She gave them each an apologetic look and exited the carriage.  
  
Wade watched her as she walked up to the large home. In his heart he was happy yet sad. His Mother had changed so in the last few months, she had softened and was kind. But, at the same time the light in her eyes seemed to fade out. His Mother always had such bright green eyes, but now they were dull. Wade sat back in his seat and thought of the cause, Uncle Rhett. He had broken his Mother's heart. Wade, once so full of pride that Rhett was his Step-Father, now hated the man for breaking his Mother. He knew that their small family would be alright with out Rhett. One thing about his Mother, was that you could not hold her down for long and she would never allow anyone in her family to go without or suffer. No, Wade was quite certain that all would be well as he looked down to the sleepy Ella. He smiled, yes all will be fine once they got their Mother home to her Tara.  
  
Scarlett walked slowly to the entrance of the Butler home. She silently prayed that no one was home, much less Rhett, so that she could simply leave the letter and be on her way, but her luck had finally came to an end that afternoon in Charleston as Eleanor Butler opened the door just as Scarlett reached for the knocker.  
  
"Scarlett" Mrs. Butler said in a surprised voice "Is that you child?"  
  
Scarlett felt her voice fade from her as she noted the shock, surprise and worry in the older woman's eyes. Scarlett quickly became quite self conscious of her appearance. She knew she had lost weight and did not look her best, but to see such a reaction from someone who knew her startled Scarlett "she looks at me as though I have turned green or something" Scarlett thought to herself as she regained her composure "Mrs. Butler what a pleasure to see you again" she said in a sweet light voice "I didn't expect to catch you at home" she added, thinking to herself "I had hoped not to catch you at home."  
  
"Oh forgive my rudeness my dear, but you have startled me" she smiled at her daughter-in-law "Rhett had said you went abroad and I do believe he was quite worried. He will be very relieved to see you are safe" she finished as she gestured for Scarlett to enter the home.  
  
Scarlett did not move, she held out the letter to the older woman "I am sorry Mrs. Butler, but the children are waiting and I must get going" she tried to be as polite as possible "Again I am sorry, if you can just see that Rhett receives this letter, I would most appreciate it." Scarlett let her defenses down and hugged the still startled woman, knowing that this could possibly be the last time she would see her "Take care" she whispered as she let go, turned and walked back to the awaiting carriage. Her back straight and tall, it took all she had left to get to the carriage without collapsing.   
  
Once inside she noted the worry etched on young Wade's face "Honey don't worry now" she smiled brightly for her young man "We are going to be home soon" she let her gaze fall to the window and watched the peaceful seaside city fade away with each passing minute "Soon we will be on a train to Atlanta and then on to Tara" she thought to herself as she hugged the small bag in her lap closer "Soon I will be home."  
  
  
Eleanor Butler stood watching her daughter-in-law leave. Her heart breaking with each passing moment. The look in that young woman's eyes was the same that Scarlett's own Mother had had so many years ago when she lost the love of her life. Rhett was so desperate when last she had seen him, he had made a dreadful mistake, a mistake he didn't think he could right. Eleanor looked down to the letter in her hands. Scarlett's elegant handwriting had left one word on the outside of the envelope "Rhett". Eleanor hoped the letter did not contain anything too devastating, but taking in the appearance of Scarlett, it most likely did. Scarlett had always struck her as the type of girl to fuss over her appearance at all times, but the woman that had just left was hurt. She was injured from the inside out and had lost the fire in her beautiful emerald eyes. "Oh son what have you done this time" she muttered to herself as she once again entered her home, letter in tow. She thought back to how much those two loved each other, but they had spent so much time playing games they never realized it, now perhaps it had been to late. Rhett had said he needed to find Scarlett, but now it seemed that Scarlett did not want to be found. "Oh Rhett I hope you hurry home" she silently prayed to herself as she placed Scarlett's letter on the hall table.  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Three days of travel, finally brought her home again. Wearily Scarlett and her children climbed the stairs of her childhood home. As she reached the last stair the front door opened. Sullen stood before her, glaring "Well, well little miss money bags has shown her face again" she snapped "So where is your wonderful husband Scarlett?" A smile creeping across her face Sullen began "Did he have better things to do than be with you?" she finished coldly.  
"Sue I am not here to fight" Scarlett began "I came to make a deal with you about Tara."  
Sullen was a little taken back by Scarlett's reaction, or lack of reaction to her comments. Usually a comment like that would send Scarlett's temper flaring. She stared at her older sister and noted how tired she looked and the lack of spirit in her usually bright eyes "what happened" Sullen thought to herself. Composing herself "What is there to talk about?" she questioned.  
"Look Sue" began Scarlett "I am going to cut to the point. I have already taken care to reclaim Careen's portion back from the church and I want Tara" she raised her hand to stop the protest that was about to begin "I am going to be more than generous to you and yours. I offer you and your husband this" she paused as she calmed herself, being around Sullen always brought her temper up. Clearing her throat she began again "Like I said I had Uncle Henry take care of the church and I now own two-thirds of Tara. Before you start in I offer you this, I will build you a new home on Tara, but I want the main house." She finished and prepared to hear Sullen's complaints, but none came.   
Sullen stared at Scarlett and noticed something different about her, not only her look but her tone and voice. Scarlett sounded and acted as calm as Mother had when they were children. Whatever could of happened to Scarlett to bring about such a change. Finding her voice "We will have our own new home?" she asked. Scarlett nodded "And Will will still be in charge of the land and the crops?"  
"Of course Sue, but I would like to increase the production and bring on hired help to meet the needs of the increase" Scarlett noted the disgusted look she was now receiving from Sullen "You needn't worry Sue, I will work with Will on that and you only have to worry about taking care of your home and family."   
Sullen smiled at the thought of a new home and getting out of the mess that the Tara home had become. She didn't know why Scarlett would want to claim the family home and live in the fallen glory, but then she didn't care, she would have a brand new house "Scarlett I will have to discuss this with my husband, but I really don't see any problems in agreeing to your terms." For the first time Sullen noticed Scarlett's children standing behind their mother and she also noted they looked exhausted "Well come on in" she said with a light smile as she gestured to the open door.  
Scarlett climbed the final stair, walked the short distance of the porch and entered her family home, her home. She turned to Wade and Ella and smiled "We're home children" the smile never reached her pale green eyes. Wade was the only one to notice.  
  
  
In Charleston a tired Rhett found his way to his Mother's home. He had failed in catching Scarlett and felt that it was hopeless. Their entire relationship was based on missed chances and opportunities. The hour was late and he knew no one would be about as he let himself into the Butler home. As quiet as possible he made his way down the hall to the library. He stoked the fire and lit a cigar. Soon the fire lit the room and he poured a brandy. Holding the glass in the air, he toasted "To my darling wife, wherever you may be" he downed the drink and poured another. As the brandy worked it's way through his blood, he finally began to relax. He knew in the back of his mind he would find her, they would argue, he would admit he was wrong and they would work things out, or at least that is how he planned it. The weeks of sea travel had left him with time to contemplate their relationship and he found she was not the only one at fault. He had protected his damn heart and pride for so long, she must of had no other choice than to believe that he did not love her. His voice broke the air "This line of thinking will get you nowhere" he mumbled as he poured another brandy "She will eventually go to her beloved Tara and I will follow" he smiled as he thought of Scarlett and how she was going to enjoy him groveling before her "well perhaps the sacrifice of my pride will be enough" another brandy downed. He set the glass down and went to light another cigar to find he had no more on his person. Knowing his Mother, he knew she kept a box in a cabinet in the entry hall. With the brandy slightly effecting him he made his way to the cabinet and located his cigars. As he turned and lit it he caught sight of a letter on the entry table. He froze, match mid-air, as the writing and the name scrawled across the envelope front registered "Scarlett" he whispered. The match burned to his finger tips "Damn" he swore as he flicked the match to the floor. He grabbed the letter and returned to the library.

After pouring another brandy and lighting the lamp he sat down, letter in hand. He opened the letter and sat back to read what she had to say. He knew that she hated writing letters, so whatever this held, it was important for her to say it.

__

Dear Rhett,

Let me begin by apologizing for the pain and anguish I have put you through these last few years. I did not believe in my heart that you hated me, but after much thought I can see your reasoning. The only bright spot in our marriage was our Bonnie and with her gone, I find I must agree with you that there is no reason to continue this marriage. I must tell you that my heart is breaking as I make this decision, but I find there is little else left for me to do.

I do love you Rhett, with all my heart, but I will not put you through anymore pain because of my selfishness. I will not fight you on a divorce, if that is what will bring you happiness. You may contact Uncle Henry on that matter. He will handle the any paperwork for me.

I am going home Rhett, as I too need time to heal as well as you do.

Love,

Scarlett

Rhett stared at the letter in disbelief. It did not sound like the Scarlett he had known for the past twelve years. He set the letter aside and rose for another brandy. He held the glass up and stared at the dark liquid with the light playing against it "You have never run from anything before Scarlett" he paused as he downed the drink "and I will not let you start now." He set the glass down, turned down the lamp and went to bed. "I am going to need all the rest I can get if I am to beg for my wife to forgive my ill behavior" he chuckled to himself "and to think I left her begging for my love" he paused as he opened the door to his bedroom "and it will be me begging for hers." Shaking his head he entered the room and collapsed onto the bed._  
_  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

The weeks passed as work began on the home for Sullen and her family. Will had been against the idea at first, but after much nagging from his wife he finally gave in. Scarlett spared no expense with the contractors, she wanted the main house for herself. The placement of the home was simple for Scarlett, she wanted it as far away from the main house as possible. When the proper spot was finally decided upon, work began immediately. Scarlett smiled to herself as she went over the figures again "Sullen is definitely trying to spend my money" she set the papers aside and leaned back in her chair. She sat at her Mother's desk, just as she had in the years during the war and after. She was aware that her current mood had startled not only the children but her sister as well and she was happy to keep Sullen guessing as to the reason of her current calm mood. She had told the family that Rhett had been called to Europe immediately following Melanie's funeral and that her trip to Ireland had been cut short because of a slight illness, everyone seemed to buy her explanation, everyone except Mammy. She thought back to an earlier conversation with the concerned woman…..

"Now my lamb" Mammy began "what's bothering you?"

Scarlett smiled weakly at her "Nothing Mammy" she paused as she stared into the loving eyes of her mammy "I am just tired."

"Now Miss Scarlett" began Mammy in a more mothering tone "I ain't gonna bug yous anymore about this, but ifs theres somthin bothering yous that ya wants to talk about" she smiled at her favorite O'Hara "Yous knows Is always here."

Scarlett smiled back at her "Yes Mammy I know. I just don't think I am ready to yet."…………….

Scarlett shook her head to rid the thoughts as she heard someone entering the house. Prissy knocked softly on the door "Miss Scarlett theres a letter come for you" she entered handing Scarlett the letter and quickly left the room.

Scarlett stared at the letter. Uncle Henry's familiar writing scrawled across the front of the envelope. Scarlett braced herself, as she opened the letter, for the worse. Henry's small neat writing filled the page with news of the store and lumber yards. The monthly accounts and balances of her accounts. There was no mention of a divorce as she finished the first page. Picking up the second page, a name jumped out at her Rhett…..

__

Rhett contacted my office earlier this week. He was wondering if I had spoken to you recently. I did not let on to what we had discussed, but did tell him where to find you and that your health was improving. He seemed shocked to find you had been ill, I apologize for letting something slip that I shouldn't have. He also seemed concerned that your finances were in order, I informed him that they were. He asked me to write you to tell you that anything you need he will provide. He will be staying in Charleston for some time with his Mother. 

I sincerely hope that your health has improved and hope to see you soon.

Sincerely yours,

Henry 

Scarlett reread the last paragraph, confused by Rhett's actions "Perhaps he took my advice and will take time to rest himself" she thought as she placed the letter back in the envelope. Another headache began to creep at her. She put away the other paperwork she had been working on and headed to bed.

In Charleston Rhett was very angry with himself for having left Scarlett's letter in the library. His Mother found it, read it and had been after him ever since. She told him how ill and weak Scarlett had appeared when she had left the letter.

"Rhett" Eleanor started "Whatever has happened between you and Scarlett you need to work it out and quit running from your problems" she raised her hand to stop him from interrupting "I have watched you run from any problem in the past and usually there were not many if anyone hurt from your actions. But, this time you have a wife who has not only lost her child but her best friend as well in a short time and what do you do take off to parts unknown and hide yourself in a bottle." Eleanor was flushed with anger at her son "I know that you have been suffering as well, but Rhett if you could of seen the shell of a woman that stood on my porch a few weeks ago" she turned from her son and stared out the window to the gardens "She had the same dead look in her eyes that her Mother had had so many years ago."

Rhett stood silently as he took his Mother's berating. When she mentioned Ellen he looked up to find his Mother staring out the window "What are you talking about, the same as her Mother's look?" he questioned.

Eleanor sighed as she recalled the tale of Ellen and the love of her life. They had planned to run away, but the young man was shot and the murderer never found. Many had believed that Ellen's own Father had had the young man killed because he did not agree with the match. It was shortly after the incident that Ellen had met Mr. O'Hara and quickly wed. Her Father had been furious over the quick marriage and publicly disgraced by his daughter's actions. To Eleanor's knowledge Ellen had not spoken to her Father in years over the marriage, and when she finally had come back to Charleston, her eyes, that once shined with excitement and adventure, were dull. She had appeared to be content and happy, but deep inside Eleanor knew she was heartbroken.

Rhett, now sitting, contemplated the story his Mother had told him. He knew he had gone to far with Scarlett this time, but at the time he could not believe her. "Mother she has asked for time, and I will give her that" he looked up to his Mother "but I will not divorce her, I will not run away like that."

Eleanor smiled for the first time since Scarlett had left the letter with her. Perhaps Rhett had finally realized the damage he had done to his wife.


	9. Chapter Nine

  
  
Time passed so quickly that Scarlett had little time to reflect on her life, but that little time was enough. It was only late at night, when sleep avoided her, did her mind again run over the last year. So much lost, so many regrets. Nothing she could do would ever right the wrongs in her life. A single tear fell as she thought again of Rhett. Her heart broke again with thoughts of him. Her heart argued with her mind, she knew that it had been right to let him go, but her stubborn heart fought that thought, she never truly lost a man before, not one that she truly loved. Again she sighed "You sound like a spoiled child" she mumbled to herself "just as Rhett saw you." Giving up sleep, she got out of bed, wrapped up in her robe as she pulled open the windows and sat down on the ledge. The cool spring breeze lifted her hair as it caressed her skin. Scarlett sighed "Is this to be my life" she thought "to be plagued with guilt for actions I can not correct" she shivered, not from the cool air, but the thought "I sound more and more like those that I despised after the war" she rose from her sitting place and crossed the short distance of her room to the bureau "too weak to let go of the past yet not strong enough to go on" her voice was soft as she slowly opened the stand. She carefully removed a well hidden bottle from the back. "Only on nights I can't sleep" she promised herself as she tipped the bottle back. The brandy slowly worked it's way through her body, leaving her with a slight warm feeling. She instantly relaxed. She took one more quick drink and then hid the bottle back in the stand. Slowly she made her way to her lonely bed and soon sleep found her and blessed her with no dreams that night.  
  
The new day brought new hope for Scarlett, finally Sullen and her family were moving into their own home. Scarlett was happy to see them go as the last of their things was hauled away. She turned to Ella and Wade "Well now the fun begins" she said with a bright smile.  
  
"What would that be Mother?" questioned Ella, her voice was full of childish excitement at the possibility of a new game with her Mother.  
  
Scarlett smiled at her daughter so lovingly "Why Ella honey we get to fix up Tara for ourselves" she giggled at the slightly disheartened look her young face took on "What is it honey?" she asked as she knelt down to her "You look as though you are going to cry" Scarlett for the life of her could not understand what was wrong with Ella.  
  
Wade shook his head "Ella knock it off, you are scaring Mother" Wade looked up to Scarlett as he tried to explain his little sister's sudden mood change "She doesn't want to do anymore work" Wade looked down at his sister again "Now knock it off or Mother won't let you pick the color for your room."  
  
Ella quickly looked to her Brother then Mother "I can pick the paint for my own room" her young eyes lit up happily.  
  
"Yes you silly goose" Scarlett laughed as she grabbed her daughter's hand "I have some paint samples in the library" she and Ella made their way in the house.  
  
Wade stood there for some time thinking about his Mother. She rarely had a kind word before and always quick to yell, but now. He didn't know if he really like her this way as he had at first. She smiled and laughed, but her eyes never sparkled like he remembered. He knew his Mother was a beautiful woman, but without that spark she somehow seemed subdued. He had heard her crying the night before, as he had many nights before. Rhett Butler was still the cause of his Mother's misery. Wade began to wonder for the first time if Rhett too was hurting. He shrugged the thought away as he followed them into the house.

Rhett sat at his desk in the study. Before him another attempted letter to Scarlett. He crumpled the paper and threw it into the roaring fireplace "I can't do this anymore" he sighed. He knew that Scarlett was well from what Henry had written and he knew he had to see her again. She drew him like a moth to a flame. He hated to admit how deeply he loved her, but the thought had driven him to the bottom of a bottle more than one night. With that thought he glanced toward the liquor cabinet "No" he told himself "The cure for your problems will not be found in the bottom of a bottle" he paused as he turned to the empty sheet of paper before him "No I believe the only cure for you is the cause and that will be found in Clayton County." He got up and left the study. Once he was in his room he began to pack his belongings. A noise at the door caused him to turn toward it.

"Where are you off to now son" asked Eleanor Butler as she watched her son pack his clothing "Are you running away again?"

Rhett cleared his throat "No Mother I think I need to face this one head on" he turned from her upset glare "I know you are disappointed in my behavior toward my wife and before you begin on me again" he paused as he closed his suitcase "I want you to know I am going back to her and see if she will take back a cad like me." A slight smile crossed his face "I think I have given her enough time to heal, as she put it, and I feel that I am ready to admit that I have not been exactly fair to her." He walked up to his mother "I can't fight you both on this and I do see the error in my ways" he leaned in a placed a small kiss on his mother's cheek "I will try this time." He passed her and entered the hall, her voice stopped him from descending the stairs.

  
"Be kind to her Rhett" said Eleanor in a quiet voice "She is not as strong as you think."

Rhett took the words to heart, just as he had taken similar words to heart from Melanie "Don't worry Mother. I have learned a valuable lesson from all of this" he turned to look at her "I am only half a man without her" he smiled "I love her. God help me I love that woman more than I should" his mother shared the smile with him "and if I spend the rest of my life I will make her love me back and repair the damage of the last few years." He turned from his mother, descended the stairs and left the house. Two hours later he was on a train headed to Atlanta, and hopefully to a brighter future, with Scarlett.  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

Slowly before Scarlett's eyes Tara was restored, and at the same time she felt herself heal. As each day passed the longing for Rhett dwindled little by little. Scarlett knew in her heart she would forever love him, but she was learning to live without him.   
  
For possibly the first time in a long time, Scarlett rose one Saturday Morning before the sun had risen. At first she lay there "What on earth am I doing up at this hour" she groaned as she glanced at the clock. She flipped over and tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. Giving up, she crawled out of bed. She walked to the windows and watched the sun rise over Tara, her Tara. Just over the distant hill she could make out Suellen's home. A smile spread across her face as she thought of Sue being out of her hair. Turning on heal from the colorful sunrise she rang for Prissy.  
  
Nearly a half an hour later, the girl finally came "Well it took you long enough" huffed Scarlett as she continued to look through her clothing for something to wear "Well don't just stand there gawking at me, lace me up" she finished as she tossed the corset to her.  
  
"I's awful sorry Miss Scarlett" began Prissy in a whiny squeaky voice "Yous dont usually get up this early" she finished hoping to appease Scarlett.  
  
Scarlett smiled to herself at the girl's rambling "Really Prissy" she started in a nicer tone "It is quite alright. You help me get dressed and you can go back to bed if you like" Scarlett paused as Prissy pulled the corset tighter "I can't expect the whole place to be up just because I can't sleep" she finished as Prissy tied the corset and reached for the dress she had picked for the day and turned to Prissy holding it up "What do you think?" Scarlett asked as she turned away again and now stared at her reflection in the mirror "I had better get some use out of it" she said at almost a whisper, more to herself than to Prissy.  
  
Prissy stood there watching her Mistress, she had changed so much in the last year, since coming here. There would be a glimpse of the old Scarlett at times, but that was becoming far and few between. Finally Prissy found her voice "I's like that one" she offered with a smile.  
  
Scarlett turned back to her "Yes I do too."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Scarlett sat alone at her vanity, brushing her hair. She paused the brushing as she looked down at the dress she now wore, one Rhett had bought so long ago, and she had not worn until now. It had reminded him of the one she wore at Twelve Oaks so many years ago. Scarlett could see the resemblances now, the light cream dress was cut daringly in the front, with sleeves slightly off the shoulder. It had tiny soft pink roses sewn throughout it, but it was the dark green leaves surrounding the roses that made it similar and called back the memory of the barbeque. Scarlett snapped herself back to reality "No use in thinking of the past" she mumbled to herself as she dug through her bureau for something for her hair. She stopped as she pulled out matching ribbons, of the same green. She smiled at her next thought "Well why can't I wear my hair down" she reasoned "Besides I am already wearing a dress far from the style" she continued as she brushed back her hair and added the ribbons, tying a neat bow slightly off to the side "Who is going to see me anyways" she finished as she stood to inspect her work "Oh I am still way too pale" she mumbled as she reached for her rouge, but stopped short as she looked back in the mirror "No not today" she said as she pinched her cheeks to bring out a more natural color. She hummed softly to herself as she left the room, grabbing a light cream shawl on her way.

A little while later Scarlett settled herself on one of the porch chairs, her morning coffee at her side neatly arranged on a small table and some paperwork in her hand. She silently read through the business reports Ashley had sent, making notes here and there for adjustments, and sipping her coffee. She had almost not noticed the lone rider approaching Tara. In fact he had almost made it completely up the drive before she took note of sound of hooves. She looked up with a smile in greeting. The next thing she knew she was standing, papers floating to the porch floor around her feet. Her heart jumped at the sight before "Rhett" she cried as she ran down the steps to meet him.

Rhett easily dismounted and met his wife. She practically jumped in his arms "Rhett my darling is it really you?" she asked, her green eyes searching his face for something, anything of a sign he was happy to see her.

"Yes my pet" he replied in a lazy drawl "I do believe it is me" a small smile lit his face.

"Oh Rhett tell me you have come home to stay" she begged "I love you Rhett" tears were running down her face.

"Well my dear that depends on you" he began as he pushed her away slightly "I will stay, but you have to promise that Ashley Wilkes will never be mentioned in our home."

Scarlett stepped back from him confused by what he had said. It sounded nothing like Rhett. Scarlett looked beyond Rhett and saw fog slowly filling in the road leading from Tara. She stepped back further from him, the fog growing closer "What is going on?" she screamed "Rhett what is going on?" she demanded.

His voice came almost at a whisper "You can't have everything my dear" a cruel twist to his voice became noticeable as he began to advance upon her "I told you once my dear, I do not doing anything without a price" he grasped her by the upper arms "You have not paid the price" his dark eyes became black as he shook her.

Scarlett felt the grasp and the pain that came from his iron grip "Please Rhett" she begged "What are you talking about?" The fog now surrounded her and Rhett, she could barely make out his face, only his dark eyes bore into her.

"You created this mess Scarlett" he hissed "Don't expect me to fix it anymore."

Scarlett awoke with a jump from the nightmare. Wade was gently shaking her by the upper arms "Mother" he pleaded "Please Mother wake up. It's only a dream."

Scarlett shook her head to focus and realized she had dreamt everything. It had seemed so real, but Rhett wouldn't be coming to Tara. "He hates me" she thought to herself "He truly hates me." She turned to Wade her face softening for him "Oh honey I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it was only a dream" she soothed the worried boy "Go on back to bed I will be fine" she urged him from the room. He left with a final look to her and returned to his room.

Scarlett sat in her bed, at her Tara, alone. Well she wasn't alone yet, but the children would be gone before she knew it and then she would be alone. This was what she had brought upon herself and she had to deal with it "Oh Rhett I am so sorry" she whispered to herself as she laid back on her pillow and attempted to go back to sleep.


	11. The End?

Life continued on for Scarlett, day to day living. She had come to realize that it was her turn to understand the hurt caused by selfish acts. She had caused misery for Charles, Frank and Rhett by marrying them without giving her heart to the marriage. She had thrown away so many opportunities for happiness and for nothing. Nothing but to waste her life pining for a man who would never give into her lusts. This was her turn, and she now accepted that there would be no apologizes passed, no forgiveness given. She had lost that hope as time slowly passed. Her Tara was now restored and beautiful. Her small family still growing closer and perhaps she had grown up in the process. The healing of Tara and Scarlett had happened.   
  
Standing on the porch she looked out over her Tara, her Pa's Tara and allowed herself to smile. She thought of Rhett, but this time no tears came from that loss, she had shed too many to count "Lost Cause" she whispered to the night breeze as the sun began to set. A year had come and gone, seasons had changed, life had changed and she had changed. She had plotted to get him back and cried at the unfairness of losing him, but now would settle with the knowledge that perhaps he was happier away from her. Yes, she had finally realized the damage she had done to him, to everyone around her. She just held some wonder in the back of her mind as to why he had not contacted her further or pursued the offer of divorce, his freedom from her. As the sun finally set she turned to enter the house, but stopped short at the sound of an approaching rider. Scarlett strained to see the person, but with the fading light could not make them out. Then just as they made the clearing she saw his face. Her breath caught. She felt faint at the sight "Rhett" she managed in a weak whisper as she grabbed the column next her. Her mind raced back to the dream "is he really here or is it the dream again" she thought as she shook back that thought. Then another thought came "Oh God he is here to claim his freedom once and for all" she felt a tear fall, one that she had swore she would never shed again as one word ran through her mind "divorce" and end of all ends for their marriage. Somehow she managed to straighten herself as he causally dismounted and turned to approach her. She could see by the light of the house his expression was that of cool and disinterested. Her heart cried at the sight, thus confirming that he was here to settle the divorce "Well I won't give him the satisfaction" she thought to herself "I groveled once begging for another chance, but he won't see me do that again" she decided as she smoothed her dress down and began the battle once again "Why Rhett what brings you all the way to Tara?" she asked in a calm steady voice, lacing a sickening honey tone for effect.  
  
Rhett didn't know exactly what to expect when he arrived at Tara, but perhaps he had hoped to see Scarlett yet begging him to take her back, but this was not the case. She stood atop the stairs defiant as ever, almost daring him to pick the fight, but then he had not come here to fight he wanted to make right the wrongs in their relationship and perhaps start anew. Clearing his throat he took the first step, something he was not truly accustom to "Mrs. Butler I did not come here to argue you with" he let his mask of indifference fall just a bit to express a sly smile "I would however like to possibly sit down and discuss this situation as adults." He noted the slight shock in her eyes as he continued "I followed you half way around the world trying to talk to you and missed you by days each time" he paused as he extracted a cigar from his inside coat pocket and lit it. After a couple puffs he continued after taking in the silence he had received from the rather shocked Scarlett "I felt I had left things poorly between us." He looked at her again, and knew in his heart he had made the right decision in coming here.   
  
Scarlett sat back on her heals debating between hugging him and strangling him "How dare he" she thought as her Irish temper began to get the best of her. Swallowing hard the comments that almost flew off her tongue she focused on what he had said "he had chased after her."

Rhett took advantage of her surprise and advanced toward her. She still remained silent as he reached the stair below her. Their eyes met, the walls were set aside. Rhett smiled as he bent to one knee, taking her small hand in his "My dear Mrs. Butler" he began in a soft almost loving tone "I once promised you that marriage to me could be fun, but I have failed in this promise" he took note of her mouth opening "Let me finish" he stopped her "it is not only your fault but mine as well. I have loved you since the day I first saw you at Twelve Oaks, but I would not let you know this because of my stupid pride and it was my stupid pride that took me away from you almost a year ago" he stood taking her other hand in his "I realized my mistake as soon as I saw you at Melanie's funeral" he paused letting his gaze fall from hers "I should of ran to you then, but I couldn't" he again raised his eyes to hers "I love you Scarlett. I love you more than anything in this world and I hope I have allowed you enough time and perhaps we can begin again." He stood back slightly still holding her hands, waiting for a response.

Scarlett took in the words he had professed. No bargains, no deals, just honest feelings. "He loves me" her mind screamed. A tear again fell, moistening her face again. She forgot the old arguments, the old feelings. Ripping her hands from his, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Her eyes glistening with more tears, tears of happiness, she finally found her voice "Rhett I think I have loved you since I first met you and I am so terribly sorry for all the pain I have put you through" she pulled him to her. The kiss was soft but soon became demanding. She had missed him so much and needed him.

Rhett broke the kiss. As he pulled back he saw no defenses in her flushed eyes "I take that as a yes" he said in a slight mocking tone.

Almost breathlessly Scarlett answered "Yes" as she pulled him to her again.


End file.
